


Rewarding Crop

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Rewarding Crop

Title: Rewarding Crop  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #160: In the Garden  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I think this is kinkier than the one I wrote for the last prompt. *g*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Rewarding Crop

~

“Where are you going?” Remus asked as Severus dressed. “I’d hoped we could use our day off to, you know, stay in bed.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m going into the garden. Some of us use days off to do useful things. Like weeding.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fun in that? I have your garden right here.” He gripped his prick and waved it at Severus.

Severus shook his head. “You’re pathetic.”

“I bet making _this_ grow will be more rewarding,” Remus tempted.

Severus considered this. “You have a point,” he conceded.

The weeding never did get done.

~


End file.
